Roughly twisted
by Aikidoka
Summary: In a screwed-up world, all one can do is bond with a buddy.


The two men had wandered off to the balcony. Riki stared at the stars, sighed and moved closer to Yui. Then he thought 'what the heck' and curled up under Yui's arm, nuzzling. Yui could have retreated, stating that if somebody saw them, it would mean severe punishment for them both. He could have broken the contact if he feared revelation or Riki's proximity. He could have just said something to break the atmosphere and smash Riki's feelings when he was at his weakest, too tired to defend himself anymore. Instead, Yui put his arm around Riki and let the mongrel stay close to him.

The situation was so absurd. Here he was, seeking comfort from a Furniture, whose master Riki detested the most. But Yui wasn't like Raoul at all. He was entirely devoted to his master, but at the same time Yui managed to be… gentle, emphatic, supportive. Just like… Oh, Riki's heart almost stopped beating for a second.

"Thanks." he whispered as he pulled out of their embrace.

Yui nodded solemnly.

"For a little while, you just reminded me of… one of my friends." Riki offered an explanation for his unusual, devastated-like behaviour. "Gods, it seems to be so long ago…"

"Riki?" Yui asked softly. "Do you love Iason?"

Riki snorted. So much for his journey to the memory lane. Back to the Blondie bastard. "Yeah… guess I do. Fuck."

"Do you love him more than your past?" Yui continued. "Because if your answer is 'yes', however hesitant or fragile that 'yes' may be, you will be ok. Even if you have regrets and you have to go some days by gritting your teeth and cursing, you will make it."

"But if you still long for your friend… Missing him is fine, but if you still grave for his touch and yearn to hear his voice, then do us all a favour and go kill yourself."

Riki's brows shot up, but Yui looked serious as ever.

"Why?" Riki had to hear what made Yui so blunt.

"Why not? It's your only choice to be free. We both know Iason will never let you go."

"Have you any idea what would happen to Iason if he lost me?" Riki asked, part of him amazed, part of him thrilled with the attitude one could clearly call deviant. A Furniture dictating suicide plans to a pet, a helluva sure way to a downright brutal punishment, if the masters found out what they'd been talking. Damn, if Yui planned to act like this, soon Riki would have to start looking up to him.

Yui smiled. A little, shy smile that informed that he was back being the obedient and behaving, perfect Furniture.

"That sentence really said it all, didn't it?"

Riki ran his hands through his messy black hair. "It's just sometimes… I wonder. You can learn to love somebody. You can get used to being a pet. I mean, he's fucked my mind so often, how can I know I ain't just brainwashed. If he always gets what he wants, then why not my heart too?"

"What did you feel when you met Iason for the first time?"

"I felt furious. Wanted to strangle the bastard for stomping over my pride. I felt like I'd drown and burn to death. I felt I didn't have enough air to breathe. I loathed him and longed for him…"

"And what do you feel now?"

Riki pondered, but not for long. "I feel pretty much the same."

"Then I'd say his brainwashing isn't much of a success."

Riki sneered. They sat for a while in silence. Then Riki's nature won over and he couldn't take the peace and quiet anymore.

"So what about you and Raoul?"

"What do you mean?" Yui asked, startled.

"He's fucking you, right?" Riki stated happily, like he was discussing a day's menu.

Yui's throat felt dry. "Is… is it so apparent?" he whispered, quite horrified. A master, pairing with his Furniture… A crime so severe Jupiter would have them both suffer. Yui didn't care for himself, but the thought of his master in peril made him sick.

"Whoa, ptruu, calm down. You look like you swallowed not only that famous fly but a dog, a cow and a horse too." Riki soothed. "It's obvious to me, 'cause… you know, Iason's doing me, but I doubt anyone else would notice."

Relief swept across Yui's face. Then he showed a worried face again and it was his turn to reach out for Riki.

"I'm so afraid." Yui's defensive walls dropped and he almost sobbed. "I'm not a pet, I don't have the… equipment. I'm not beautiful, not in that way my master wants his pets. I'm so inexperienced I can't even give a blow job without choking… What about when he tires of me? Would he want to keep used furniture? Any master wouldn't. Master Raoul usually keeps his pets two or three months and I can't help but count the days. 60 days left until he throws me out – "

"Hey!" Riki cut him off before the other boy would start hyperventilating. Hell, Yui had to be hooked pretty darn bad if his normally stoic behaviour could be shattered so thoroughly with just what if –scenarios. "First, you're goddamn gorgeous and everyone can see that. Second, I'm sure that sick master of yours is thrilled by your inexperience. Bet you're so tight, he gets off right when he… umh… Sorry." Riki trailed off at the look on Yui's face. "Anyways, I don't know if this is any comfort to you, but Raoul was visiting Iason the other day. I was _this_ close to go and beat him to a bloody bulb, but I didn't. I didn't even enter the room they were in and that's fucking historical. You know what stopped me?"

Yui shrugged, but was definitely curious. Riki behaving, especially when it came to master Raoul, and obeying the rules Iason had set was something totally unheard of.

"Every fucking time Raoul has been near Iason, the only thing he has wanted is to get into Iason's pants and I'm so fucking sick of it. When will that blondie bastard get it into his brains that Iason will never be his?"

Yui had to smile at Riki's rant. The mongrel confessed his feelings with his actions and if Iason could only read them and not listen to Riki's proud words.

"But this time, it was different. It didn't matter if he was with Iason, 'cause the things coming out from him were like 'Yui this and Yui that and did you know that Yui-'. Hell, he hardly said a sentence without your name mentioned."

Yui just stared.

"Well, maybe it's just a fancy for novelty, but I pretty much doubt that." Riki said with a meaningful look. "You know way better than I what kind of an obsession Iason has been to Raoul. Yet, he spends hours with Iason – without my charming interference, I might add – and talks about nothing but his Furniture. Tsk."

Yui let out a strangled little noise. "You sure you're not making that up just to make me feel better?"

Riki looked at him with the huge expression of DUH written on his face. "Yui… I wouldn't bother. End of story."

The Furniture smiled a little. "Yeah," he admitted, sounding like a mongrel already, "Riki?"

"Hmm?" the other boy asked.

"I always thought you were… well, I never thought you could…" Yui quieted, blushing. "Fuck, let's just be friends."

Riki grinned at that.

.......................................................................................................................................................................

My first AnK fic and oh gods, it had to be like this. I just thought that, against all odds, Riki and Yui'd probably be like best friends, if they were ever given a chance to get to know each other.

They don't even do anything reasonable, they just have this angst over who's in love with whom. Great…

I don't own Ai no kusabi or Taming Riki, but I took a liberty to borrow the characters.


End file.
